The present invention relates to reflectors and, more particularly, to a reflector for use in automotive lighting and other point light source applications.
The automotive industry is increasingly replacing the single light bulb in an exterior light with a plurality of light emitting devices (LEDs) or other point light sources. These point light sources have the advantage of functioning for a longer time than do light bulbs; and, if a single point light source malfunctions, the illumination level of the light assembly is barely affected.
The reflectors for point light source based-light assemblies are different from reflectors for single-bulb assemblies. The point light source reflectors must define a plurality of mini-reflectors--one for each of the point light sources. Usually, each of the mini-reflectors is cone-shaped or has the shape of another revolved surface. Each point light source is mounted near the apex of the mini-reflector, which directs the light away from the reflector. A lens (often colored) optionally covers the reflector to redirect the light.
Known point light source reflectors are injection molded plastic vapor coated with aluminum, a commonly-used, highly reflective material. However, the injection molded reflectors are relatively expensive to produce, involving several production steps and including the vapor coating process. Thus, the reflectors have limited acceptance due to cost constraints.